elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnstar Sanctuary
It is an old abandoned Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. It is said to be one of the oldest Dark Brotherhood sanctuaries in Skyrim, and hasn't been occupied in over a century. Cicero flees to the sanctuary during the quest "The Cure for Madness". At the end, the player has a choice to spare or kill Cicero, although the latter is more dangerous than it looks, for when the player attacks, Cicero drops his wounded facade and fights back with surprising ferocity. To enter the Dawnstar Sanctuary, the player must finish the quest "The Cure for Madness". The pass phrase is "Innocence, my brother." If the player attempts to enter the Sanctuary before obtaining the pass phrase from Cicero's Journal: Final Volume, the option for the correct phrase is not available and the door will reply, "You are not worthy." Notable figures *Nazir *Babette *Cicero - Keeper of the Night Mother. Cicero only appears in the Sanctuary if he is spared during "The Cure for Madness". *Dark Brotherhood Initiate - Nameless male and female assassins. Quests *The Cure for Madness *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head *The Dark Brotherhood Forever Enemies During the quest, "The Cure for Madness", several enemies appear in the sanctuary. *Cicero *Uderfrykte *Sanctuary Guardian Notable loot Skill books *Alteration Skill Book - Sithis *Archery Skill Book - The Marksmanship Lesson *One-Handed Skill Book - Fire and Darkness *Sneak Skill Book - Sacred Witness Armor *Cicero's Armor - Looted or pickpocketed from Cicero's corpse, if he is killed during "The Cure for Madness". *Jester's Outfit - Weaker variation of Cicero's Armor. *Worn Shrouded Armor *Tumblerbane Gloves Miscellaneous *With high Pickpocket and Sneak, large volumes of arrows can be looted from the Sanctuary Guardians; however, they cannot be looted once slain. *After completing the Dark Brotherhood questline, two Daedra Hearts can be purchased from Babette inside the Sanctuary. These hearts restock every three days. Sanctuary upgrades After moving to the Dawnstar Sanctuary,several upgrades can be purchased from Delvin Mallory in The Ragged Flagon. If purchased, the total upgrade cost is 19,000 . The following upgrades are available for purchase: *Master Bedroom - contains a mannequin, bookcase, a tribute chest, and a usable weapon rack. *Torture Chamber - contains four prisoners who, if tortured, reveal the locations of their treasure. Each location yields between 1,000 and 2,000 . The prisoners can also be used for combat training, but you will need to leave the sanctuary and return in order to wait or use the bed. *Secret Entrance - creates a secret entrance through the stained glass window in the main hall, the exit leads to the south end of Dawnstar near the Khajiit traders. *Alchemy Laboratory with a poison garden. - created an Alchemy lab and a small garden with poison oriented flora growing there. Bugs * There is a bug with the mannequin in the Master Bedroom where equipment added to the mannequin won't appear until after leaving and re-entering the Sanctuary. Whenever you add clothes or remove the Shrouded Armor from it you will not be able to add equipment to those spots without the arm, legs, and torso disappearing. The head however remains. **Solution: Add the armor you wish to show on the mannequin, as well as a necklace. Leave the mannequin menu, and then interact with the mannequin again. Remove the necklace and all pieces of armor will be visible again upon exiting the interaction. If changing the armor simply repeat the necklace trick as desired.) * There is another bug with the mannequin. If it isn't on the pedestal do not attempt to activate it. Because if you do later if you are in a menu and it activates it will freeze the game. * The Worn Shrouded Boots and Gloves in the Master Bedroom do not appear in the inventory when picked up. Their weight, however, is added. * Sometimes when you head into the Dawnstar Sanctuary you can't get back out as the door has no exit highlighted. * Plants next to the Alchemy table never seem to regrow, even after being away from the Sanctuary for long enough to refresh the Master Bedroom tribute chest. *Sometimes, Cicero's dead body will remain in the torture chamber after; 1) The quest is complete 2) The upgrades have been purchased. **Solution: Resurrect him, bring him somewhere where they won't mind an ash pile, and kill him. Alternatively, console commands can be used to remove the body. *Placing stolen items in the Dark Brotherhood Initiate's inventory and retaking them removes the stolen flag. *When doing the quest The Cure For Madness, an Imperial Courier may run in, get hit by the Sanctuary Guardian and run back out. * It is possible to become stuck in the icy area that must be ventured through to reach the torture chamber after "The Cure for Madness". If one stands in front of the door next to the Master Bedroom that the male Dark Brotherhood Initiate is in, you may be pushed through the wall and fall until you hit the icy chamber underneath the Sanctuary. There is one way out. By continuing through the path you will see a floating torch. Walk past it and you will find yourself back in a hallway. When you turn you see the floating torch is on a wall and you cannot go through it. * It is possible to fall through the floor, in the Master Bedroom, and land into the Icy Caves below the sanctuary. Only in some parts of the room will this glitch happen, sometimes not at all. Gallery 2011-11-19 00007.jpg|The alchemy corner with harvesting garden. 2011-11-19 00006.jpg|The Night Mother within Dawnstar sanctuary. 2011-11-19 00005.jpg|The master bedroom. 2011-11-19 00004.jpg|The training hall. 2011-11-19 00003.jpg|The torture room. 2011-11-19 00002.jpg|Dawnstar sanctuary main hall. Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Guild Headquarters Category:Houses Category:Skyrim: Houses